lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki
This is a wiki for the mobile game Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! made for and by fans. It is currently a work in progress, so feel free to create and edit pages. Just be sure to follow the community rules. Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a mobile game created by SuZhou Nikki Co. and published by Elex. The premise of the game is to style the main character Nikki and challenge NPCs and players alike in style duels, where the participant with the best and most relevant fashion sense wins! In the year 672 of New Era, the much-revered stylist and sovereign King Sayet passed away, leaving three great outfits known as his "legacies" behind. For these treasures, nations were on the verge of war. Finally, reason prevailed and people decided to use styling contests to determine the ownership, rather than ravaging their lands. The contest was held in Roertedam, a city on the border of Apple Federation and Pigeon Kingdom; so many stylists, designers, and models stepped onto the stage to show their best that the match lasts as long as 9 days, the intensity was beyond imagination. The contest was known as the "Nine-Day War". None of the famous competitors back got the last laugh, however. Two new stars won the final prize -- young Princess Elle of the Pigeon Kingdom and an anonymous girl with pink hair. The then 16-year-old Princess Elle won two of the three legacy works and thus was given the name "The Goddess Reborn". The girl with pink hair, who called herself "Hostess L", went away and vanished into thin air with the last relic. In the Year 676 of New Era, 20-year-old Elle assumed the throne and started the age of the "Iron Blood Reign". A group of 10 elite stylists, the Iron Roses, was organized by Queen Elle to seize precious clothes parts across the whole land... In the year 680 of New Era, Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom summoned a girl from Earth named Nikki to Miraland, hoping that she would be able to shift the course of this land's fate. From then on Nikki, her talking cat Momo and her friends travel through Miraland, gaining the power and the knowledge they need... Story Suits * Evernight's Dream * Ghost Gathering * Four Seasons Gallery Suits * 7 Nations ** Apple Federal ** Lilith Kingdom ** Cloud Empire ** Pigeon Kingdom ** Northern Kingdom ** Republic of Wasteland ** Ruin Island * Festivals * Troupe * 4 Seasons * Stars * Happiness * Wonder Museum Hidden Suits Hairs Dresses Coats Tops Bottoms Hosiery Shoes Accessories * Headwear * Earrings * Necklaces * Bracelets * Handheld * Waist Specials * Face * Brooch * Tattoos * Wings * Tails * Foreground * Background * Head Ornaments * Ground * Skin Makeup * Special * Rare * Hair * Dresses * Coats * Tops * Bottoms * Hosiery * Shoes * Accessories * Makeup Mystery House *Room of Mystery ** Pavilion of Mystery ** Pavilion of Fantasy ** Porch of Misty *Corridor of Clock *Time Yard *Exchange Wish Court * Long Term ** House in Forest *Time Limited ** Time of Flower & Love ** Cat Café * Stylist's Arena * Store of Starlight * Customization * Crafting * Evolution * Decompose * My Growth * Collection * Journey * Styling Contest * Characters * World * Plot Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen *'June 11~17 - Night Castle' - Win 2v2 styling battles depending on the theme to collect Memory Keys . There will be a different theme each day. When you collect a certain number of , you will be able to claim parts of the Dark Poem and Eternal Instant suits as well as other rewards. *'June 11~17 - Recharge' - Recharge worth at least $4.99 to obtain the Ultimate of the Way suit. *'June 11~17 - Boutique' - There are 2 packs for sale. Buy the Hip-hop Queen Pack for $4.99 to get 260 , 260 , and the Hip-Hop Queen suit. Buy the Demon Huntress Pack for $4.99 to get 260 , 260 , and the Demon Huntress suit. *'June 8~12 - Time Limited Quest From Momo' - Complete the Vernal Maid suit to get 3 , 20 , and 50,000 *'June 1~16 - Gifty's Adventure' - Log in every day to get a part of the Gifty's Adventure suit. *'June 8~20 - Special Sale' - Buy the DragonHunter Pack for $15.99 to get 50,000 , 900 , 120 , 900 , 5 , and the Deicide Kalpa and Snow Stone Tusk suits. *'May 31 ~ July 3rd - Celebrity's Choice Lucky Packs' - There will be 3 Zodiac Lucky Packs that will drop the Celebrity's Choice suit. The costs are $0.99, $2.99, and $7.99. The Packs with more arrows have a higher chance of dropping the suit. Out of these characters, which is your favourite? Nikki Momo Bobo Lunar Ace Kimi Mela Royce A new poll will appear from time to time. Previous polls. Please refer to this page for more info. *Official Facebook *Official Fan Group Facebook *Reddit *Love Nikki World *Nikki's Info *Love Nikki Discord *Japanese Version Wiki This wiki is not affiliated with nor endorsed by Elex Technology or SuZhou Nikki Co., Ltd in any way. Licensed material used on this site qualifies under fair use and Creative Commons license. All trademarks go to their respective owners. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Gameplay